BitterSweet
Xena-moon26 Twila Animations Tapas Twila Animations |date = July 19, 2019 |website = Tapas |type = Concept Change |subtype = Special Event |tone = Serious |setting = Neutral Dark |medium = Comic Written Story |status = In the making}} BitterSweet is an AU created by a duo of two people who go by Twila and Dii. Dii thought up ideas for the story while Twila wrote it out making changes to suit the storyline. A lot of the story is edited by Twila to her liking but she still keeps many of Dii's ideas. Twila is the one in the duo who thinks too hard on many things to the point where she doesn't know what to do. So she is lucky to have Dii to help her out with designs and storylines. They worked hard and eventually found their own kind of story. Their idea was to create a unique type of AU which had both happy and sad moments, comedic and dark moments, twists and turns in the story. The story takes place thirteen years after the war between Humans and Monsters. The difference here is that the Monsters won. No, the humans were not trapped underground. Instead they were all murdered. One by one until all that was left was a duo of humans. Frisk and Chara. They were only babies during the war meaning the parents had to hide that whole time. It was hard but do-able. After a few years the parents had to leave to collect food only to be ruthlessly murdered. Their grandparents took care of them but soon enough monsters started patrolling and soon found them. The grandparents used the last of their magic to protect the children before being killed. left to fend for themselves, struggling to find food that was still okay to eat, the children ran across none other than Sans the skeleton who was still asleep at his sentry station which supposedly had snow of top despite it being around the middle of April. The idea of this came to Twila because it seems Sans' Undertale counterpart teleported to a different location with his sentry station. Which would explain the snow still on the roof. In this AU the monsters do also live in the Underground. It Is not revealed yet if Frisk and Chara will venture there or not. They stay with the skeleton family (Sans and Papyrus and Gaster) in their house which is still the same as in Undertale except it is on the surface. The cousins sometime in the story get suspicious and get Sans’ room key from his pocket while he is asleep. They then proceed to search his room and later find his diary in a chemistry book. It is said his mother died in a war and a human had bashed the right side of his skull into a rock ending in a crack on the edge of his mouth. Gaster is soon revealed as the father and he proceeds to contain the remains of his wife’s soul and later uses it along with holes in his hands to attempt a recreation of his wife only for the result to turn out to be Papyrus. Sans was upset because he wanted his mother instead. But he soon changed his mind when he held the little newborn skeleton in his hands. Three years later Papyrus asks about his mother because he saw other little monsters with mothers of their own. Sans broke out in tears and explained that his mother died before he got to know her. He never does tell Papyrus he was created in a lab and he plans to keep it that way. Papyrus later asked about the scar. Sans tells him the the story and tells him humans are evil creatures who want to destroy monster-kind, only for Papyrus to protest and say some are kind and that one helped him make his scarf. This shows that Papyrus contained some memories his mother had. After three years he forgets all about that when Sans asks him about the scarf. Papyrus asks him where who made the scarf and Sans plays it off as his mother made it for him. He claims it’s not a lie because his mother did want another child and was going to give her scarf to the child. Eleven years pass and it is the present day. Sans writes in the Diary that Papyrus wasn’t wrong. There were kind humans and he specifies them to be none other than Frisk and Chara. He says Papyrus might finally get into the Royal Guard but Undyne would not be impressed that he had proceeded to befriend the humans instead of taking them right to her and nor would Gaster. Changes * Frisk and Chara are cousins and stick together as much as possible. They wear a golden heart locket around their necks given to them by their parents because they hoped the children would grow up close as always. They are also depicted to wear very similar clothes just like their Undertale counterparts. They look very similar to their Undertale counterparts having the differences being they both wear jeans and Frisk‘s shirt is red rather than blue and magenta. Chara’s shirt is a darker shade of his Undertale counterpart. * Frisk is an innocent child who also takes things VERY seriously and is clearly not the smart one of the due. Her eyes are open and are a deep green colour. The way Dii and Twila describe her as "Very much like Mabel Pines from Gravity Falls." She is still a bit short standing at 5’0 which can be considered short for being twelve years old. * Chara is the smart and strategic one. He shows to be very careful about strangers. Typically those of the monster species. He is described by his creators as being "Almost exactly the same as Dipper Pines." He has red-brown hair and amber eyes instead of bright red like his Undertale counterpart. He stands at 5'3 being thirteen years old. * Sans is quite laid-back like his Undertale counterpart. He does not drink ketchup, he instead eats relish on its own and in almost everything he eats, disgusting, I know. He tends to still fall asleep while working but when not working he's wide awake all the time unless it's time to go to bed, of course. * Papyrus is very much like his Undertale counterpart as well. He has a huge passion for spaghetti and is training to be a Royal Guard member with Undyne as his mentor and he is somewhat more mature and very tough. * Gaster had a wife whom he had Sans with. His wife wanted another child but died in the war and Gaster got the remains of her soul (Specified as 3/4) and kept it safe. He cut holes in his hands and put that with the soul to attempt a recreation of his wife only for the result to be a baby male skeleton who is later known as Papyrus. Gaster is still known to be quite the same as most people view him, though in this AU he is said to be a little crazy due to the loss of his wife and many other people he cared about. * Grillby has bright blue flames in this AU, he and Sans are pretty good friends having been friends since children. Grillby's parents are dead due to the war meaning he was raised by an unknown family who was likely close friends of his family's. This leads to him disliking humans like many others. He and Sans had been there for each other in all their times of need just as their families were for them. To Grillby, Sans is like a brother, the same goes for Sans with Grillby. * Muffet was part of the war and fought bravely despite losing an eye during the battle. Nowadays she sells spider sweets, but is still as fierce as ever. She, like everyone else, dislikes humans because her family had been killed in the war. At least she has her little spider friends in her hair to comfort her. * Mettaton was created by Dr. Alphys to destroy any humans seen. He used to be a ghost and is Napstablook's cousin just like in Undertale. He seems to enjoy the thought of pleasing monsterkind by killing humans. He never lets go of a chance to kill a human, unless something interrupts. * Napstablook is exactly the same as his Undertale Counterpart * Asgore remains king. Not much can be said yet because he too has not been shown yet. * Toriel has not been designed or shown yet. * Asriel is a secret until his appearance in the story * Alphys is still the same. Possibly less shy and not such a stammer mouth. She also does have a thing against humans because she created Mettaton. She was told by the King to create him but she still had choice. Mettaton, in this AU, was created to kill any humans he saw. * Undyne was only a young child in the war- 7 years old to be exact -and her eye had been torn out by a human. This gives a good idea as to why she has a strong disliking for humans. She still loves anime, but she's definitely more aggressive than her Undertale counterpart, burning down her house likely more than once. * Annoying Dog is still the same. Annoying as always. He's also Sans' pet who supposedly died. * The skeleton family has ice magic. Every single one. Their Gaster Blasters are made of rock hard ice instead of bones. Gaster has healing magic as well as Papyrus. Sans attempted to learn healing magic but that backfired quickly when he tried to use it on his pet dog but the dog died. Yes. He had a pet dog before the war. Story * Prologue * Chapter 1 * Chapter 2 * Chapter 3 * Chapter 4 * Chapter 5 Gallery Bittersweet_mettaton.png|Created by Twila Animations Bittersweet Banner .png|Bittersweet Banner by Twila Animations Trivia * Twila wrote this wiki meaning all of this is 100% true. You're welcome. And I need to stop procrastinating. * Of course. Twila and Dii created Sans and Papyrus first. Like in Undertale, they are main characters. * Gaster's wife has a name but it is not to be revealed soon. * Flowey is not in this AU. * Although Papyrus was created in a lab he was still made with the magic of his mother and father. This making him heir biological son. This also means that if Gaster‘s wife was to be with child the result would in fact be Papyrus. * Twila plans on turning the story into a comic but it is uncertain if she will successfully do so. She suffers from a lack of motivation in comics after a while and normally results in just doing artwork that she can do in her own time as well as just writing the story out so she will not have to worry about impatience from others. * Twila made a !Fresh version of BitterSweet Sans. BS!Sans is also known as Blizzard by Twila due to his ice magic. Now we have a Blizzard!Fresh. God help us. * Twila and Dii has made Frisk Female when Twila viewed Frisk as a female rather than a genderless child. Now she only sees Frisk as a genderless 8 year old, but the story is already out so it’s too late to go back now. Category:AUs Category:Concept Change Category:Special Event Category:Serious Category:Neutral Dark Category:Comic Category:Written story